1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a machine for producing container blanks from flat stock. More particularly, the invention hereof concerns a machine for automatically producing short runs of container blanks from an operator input specifying the type of container and interior dimensions, among other data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines for producing corrugated containers or boxes are designed for mass production in order to maximize efficiency. As a result of this design, these machines cannot be set up economically for short runs such as 100 boxes or less. Small quantities of containers are needed, however, in various applications such as in distribution warehouses for large retailers where relatively small quantities of returned goods must be boxed for return to the manufacturer.
Because it is not economical for most major corrugated manufacturers to produce the short runs, small quantities of container blanks are typically produced on site. In order to accomplish this, trained personnel are needed to calculate the score and cut dimensions and locations required for a desired corrugated box, for example, based on required interior dimensions of the assembled container. Available prior art cutting and scoring devices are not automated and thereby require each score and cut to be separately made as directed by the operator. Even after the calculations for the scores and cuts are made, considerable labor is still involved to set up and produce each blank.